Tique Taque
by Luuh-sama
Summary: Hinata, perdida em pensamentos enquanto espera seu amado voltar... /NejiHina, minha 1 / Fic de presente SURPRESA para a Lala-sama!


Summary: Hinata, perdida em pensamentos enquanto espera seu amado voltar

Yo! o/

A fic é NejiHina e é minha 1° (Lê-se: Não me matem.)

E é fic de presente SURPRESA para a Lala-sama (Lê-se: Pessoa que me fez gostar de NejiHina. xD)

(Acho que ela nem sabe disso. O.o')

**Chûi:**Que merda... Dá para começar logo com a fic?

**Tia Clê:** #Ignora# Essa fic é meio que baseada em um fanart (Meu) Portanto, nem adianta procurar ou pedir link... (Se tem uma coisa que eu não sei fazer é colocar coisas na net... o.o')

**Deidara:** Já entendemos, pode começar?

**Chûi: **#Acena afirmativamente com a cabeça#

**Tia Clê:** Que saco, você dois, hein! x.x'

É NejiHina, como eu já disse. Hyuugacest, se não gosta, ou se sente ofendido ou qualquer coisa, não leia u.ú

Naruto não me pertence.

Boa leitura! (?)

-- X x X --

**Tique-Taque**

_''Pobre menina, doce menina._

_À espera de seu amor na calçada._

_Uma alma gêmea, mesma cor dos olhos._

_Ele vêm para acalmá-la.''_

Lá estava ela de novo, sentada em uma simples cadeira de madeira, assistindo a chuva cair pela janela à sua frente. Esperando-o e esperando-o.

E quanto mais repetia à si mesma ''Ele vai voltar'', mais seu sufoco crescia.

O tique-taque do relógio não ajudava. Era agoniante. Ainda mais junto com o som de chuva.

Uma fina luz de esperança surge nos olhos perolados ao escutar um barulho diferente. Mas se apaga ao ver o dono do mesmo.

''_Olhares se encontram, branco-perolado._

_Cintilante._

_Um tom vermelho cruza seu rosto, pobre menina._

_Apaixonada por alguém que nunca seria seu.''_

Um pequeno e lindo gatinho, surge no quintal, molhado de chuva.

- Está sozinho também, à espera de alguém?

Ela se levantou devagar, abriu a porta e o trouxe para dentro. Ele se balançou para tirar o excesso de água e se aconchegou no colo da menina.

''_Tique-taque.''_

Ela fazia carinho no gato, sussurando enquanto ele ronronava.

- Há 3 meses desde que ele partiu nessa missão...

''_Tique-taque... Tique-taque..''._

E mais outro som se fez presente, diferente, quebrando a rotina do tique-taque do relógio. Talvez fosse outro gato.

- Estamos namorando, há 5 meses. É uma pena que tenha que fazer essas missões perigosas, deixa-me preocupada.

A menina corou de leve, e olhou para cima, pensando nele. O gato chamou-lhe a atenção ao miar.

- O que foi? Tens fome?

Se levantou e se dirigiu à cozinha ao escutar um pequeno miado em resposta do gatinho, depois de ter saído de seu colo.

''_Tique-taque... Tique-taque..''._

- Aqui está... – Colocou o pequeno pires com leite no chão, assistindo o gatinho de pêlos dourados e olhos brancos tomá-lo.

Olhos brancos... Iguaia aos dela, iguais aos dele.

- Eu até te daria um pedaço de peixe. Mas, quando ele chegar, ele vai querer jantar comigo, e sempre comemos peixe. – Riu nervosamente.

O gato soltou um pequeno miado satisfeito, ronronando em volta das pernas da menina.

''_Tique-taque... Tique-taque..''._

Eles sempre comiam peixe. Desde seu 1° encontro, quando ele a levara para um novo restaurante, após um longo dia de treinamento. Depois disso, passaram a se encontrar mais frequentemente, e sempre que podiam, saiam juntos.

Até que descobriram que poderia ser algo mais entre eles do que apenas amizade.

Ele se declarou. Ela não teria coragem.

''_Fique comigo, doce menina.''_

- Eu me lembro até hoje, palavras que ele usou para me pedir em namoro...

- ''Fique comigo, doce menina''.

''_E ele se vai, tempo depois, virando á esquina._

_Ela o acompanha com o olhar branco-perolado, cintilante,_

_tristonha._

_Pobre menina, doce menina.''_

A menina se assustou, se levantou e encarou o belo homem de olhos iguais ao dela na sua frente.

Sorriu. Ele estava de volta, finalmente.

Olhos brancos encarando-a, um sorriso no rosto. A pele e as roupas levemente molhadas.

Ela correu e o abraçou. Ah.. Como sentia falta desse encontro de corpos.

- Neji... Vo-Você se... Lembra... – Deixou algumas lágrimas caírem, tamanha saudade.

- Eu não me esqueceria... – E a puxou para um beijo, secando suas lágrimas.

O pequeno gatinho se aproximou e ronronou, se esfregando na perna de ambos, que riram divertidos, antes de se beijarem novamente.

Finalmente, o tique-taque do relógio não seria tão ruim.

''_Ela sabia, ele também._

_Ele era mais forte, nunca olhara para trás.''_

-- X x X --

Weeee!

Fic pequenininha.

Fazer o que, né?

Quando a imaginação ataca, não tem jeito u.ú

(Nossa, o Chûi e o Deidara sumiram... Aleluia! \o/)

**Chûi e Deidara:** #Chorando no cantinho emo#

**Tia Clê: **O.O'

Qual é, não deu para chorar nessa fic u.ú

**Chûi:** É, é... É que... As partes em itálico... Ficaram tão.. Poéticas que-que...

**Deidara:** Doce menina!! BUAÁÁÁÁÁ!!

**Tia Clê: **O.o'

Ah! Quase que eu me esqueci!

Os trechos em itálico não são nenhuma música não, são apenas um peominha que eu criei .'''

:P

Reviews, por favor!?

Façam uma autora baka feliz! \o/


End file.
